The Journal of McKenzie Hall
by an american optimist
Summary: What if the Wedding of River Song never happened? This is the journal of a girl who traveled with the Doctor after The Angels Take Manhattan.
1. I Smiled Too

**Hello! I hope you like this! Please review and check out my other stories. All rights belong to the BBC and I do not own Doctor Who. This is if the Doctor had not married River, and takes place right after The Angels Take Manhattan.**

March 23 (I think)

I am doing this journal to keep track of time, seeing as time travel can be quite confusing. Today, the Doctor took me to a planet called Terrranovia, in the fifth galaxy of Thim.

"Where we are going is just brilliant. The wavy blue grass and the glowing orange suns, I just can't wait for you to see it all!", the Doctor shouted while running around the console pulling levers with a big grin on his face.

"Knowing you", I said," there will probably be aliens and dangerous things behind that wavy blue grass."

"Is there something wrong with dangerous things? And also remember that I _am _a Time Lord. Anyway, humans are aliens to everyone else.", he shouted with a mock offended expression.

"No, Doctor. There is nothing wrong with dangerous. It wouldn't be an adventure without dangerous. Where would all the fun be? What would we do?!", I said.

"That's my girl.", he said as he mussed my hair. Normally, I would hit his arm and tell him not to touch my hair, but for some reason, I just couldn't. Right then, it would hurt me to see that childlike smile wipe off his face.

Hey, if you can't beat them, join them, so I smiled too.


	2. Crushing Crushes

Hi!** All rights belong to the BBC and I do not own Doctor Who.**

March 28

I'm pretty sure I am going to give up on the whole date thing. It does NOT seem to work. There are always alternate timelines and also I could be anywhere in time while I write.

I know that my stalling by rambling on isn't working at all or fooling you, is it. I have done it again. I have not been my normal self. I know it doesn't take a genius to tell that I have a crush. On the Doctor.

I tried everything I could think of to get rid of it. I even made a list!

McKenzie's surefire ways not to have a crush on the Doctor:

1) Remind yourself that he is an alien. From space.

2) He is over 900 years old! You are 25!

3) It would never work!

4) He would never like me back. Right?

None of them work? Why don't they work?


	3. Both of Us

**Hi! I hope you like this new chapter! All rights belong to the BBC and I do not own Doctor Who.**

April Second

It has been a while since I last wrote. My plan was to give up on this whole writing thing. But no way! Not after what happened today. I'll start from this morning.

I woke up to the smell of burning and some sort of extremely annoying TARDIS fire alarm. I dashed into one of the TARDIS corridors, still in my silk pajamas.

"Doctor?!", I shouted, my voice trembling with fear. Thankfully, the TARDIS decided not to mix up the corridors. It, I mean 'she', led me right to him.

"Its quite alright.", he said softly and gave me a hug.

"I was going to make you breakfast in bed.", he said.

"It is okay. I'm not quite the cook either.", I confessed.

"Hey, you made that amazing pizza!", the Doctor exclaimed, not willing to give in.

"Cooked?!", I asked with my eyebrows raised and giggles rising. "More like found a frozen pizza and put it in the oven.".

"At least you can work an oven.", he said glumly. I really felt bad for him.

"Hey, you tried. I would not have done much better. Besides, there's always cereal.", I said as I grabbed a box of Cheerios.

We sat down at the table across from each other. His timeless eyes looked into mine. At first I enjoyed it, but then I grew nervous. I threw a fist full of Cheerios at him. To my relief (I think) his attention averted.

"What was that for?", he asked.

"For staring at me!", I simply explained.

"Now, get cleaned up. I'm taking you somewhere. It's a surprise.", he said.

I did as he said and ran to my room in the TARDIS. Now, how do you dress to impress a crush? I settled with a short, strapless TARDIS blue dress. I curled my brown hair into ringlets cascading down my back and made my makeup focus on my ocean blue eyes.

As I walked into the console room I enjoyed his reaction. For the first time ever, he was at a loss for words. I decided to do this more often.

"So where is this surprise place? Any hints?", I inquired.

"Maybe. I will only tell you two words. Sphere and ocean.", he said.

I was clueless. Of course, I wouldn't show it. However, instead of looking knowing I looked like I had licked a lemon. Thankfully, the Doctor decided to let this fly instead of commenting.

"Here we are. The sixth planet in the galaxy of Rexiam. A giant planet covered in sand and water. You could walk along this beach forever! However, I have something special planned. I always do. I rented a glass sphere with autopilot to drive us around underwater. We can explore the reefs and the ocean life for as long as you want.".

We climbed into a glass sphere that he had pulled out of the TARDIS. It had two cozy white seats across from each other.

"Any reason you made me breakfast this morning?", I asked.

"Uh, none, none at all.", he said unconvincingly.

I looked into his eyes and knew there was something he was hiding. And I had every intention of finding it out. We continued gliding around underwater. Surrounding us were reefs in vivid hues like the brightest of reds, oranges, yellows, limes, teals, aquamarine, violets , purples, and magenta.

There were many kinds of exotic fish surrounding us in every color imaginable. Our favorite was the TARDIS blue fish, with tiny flecks of violet dotting around the fins.

"McKenzie, there is something I have to tell you. Its very important. Its something I have never told anyone before, really. I... I... McKenzie Hall, I love you.", he said, the last part silently as he blushed.

At first I was in shock and at a loss for words.

"It's okay if you don't love me back. I would understand. I AM an alien, right? I shouldn't have.", he said.

"Doctor?", I said collecting my self. "I've loved you for a good while. I was always afraid of telling you for fear of losing our friendship or rejection. When did you realize this?", I said.

"I've always loved you. However, remember how I was staring at you this morning? When you threw Cheerios at me? That was when I knew I had to tell you.", he said.

"So are we, you know..", I said.

"Yes, I suppose we are together.", he quickly said.

At the same time we both leaned forward and kissed. My eyes fluttered closed just in time to catch the TARDIS blue fish swimming by.

I realized that this was where I was meant to be, in the Doctor's arms.

This was home.


End file.
